


Gusty

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove





	Gusty

It’s an awful day.

 

Rain falls cold and heavy. Soaks him before he can get to his stop.

The bus is late. The gusts of wind are harsh, burning his cheeks.

He’s late to work. His boss is testy, rude.

His shirt is wrinkled, his tie too short.

The office is cold. His tea weak.

His dinner burns on the stove. His favorite pair of socks has a hole in the toe.

Harry comes home at 8. He plops down on the couch and pulls him into his lap. He’s warm and gentle, funny, and sweet.

 

It’s a good night.


End file.
